Aaron and Emily: Scared to Death
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron shares with Emily HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Insomnia is really only good for one thing. Getting writing done. (E/N: Insomniac Lacy+ computer= 3 stories in my inbox when I get home from school!) That's about it. So next story, their first case without Gideon and Hotch handling Hailey being gone. At the end of the episode Hotch let's Morgan know about Hailey. Now does he go back to Emily's, still not wanting to be in an empty house or does she help him confront the possibility that Hailey really may not be coming home? Or could it be both? And does Hotch tell Emily what led to Hailey's leaving? Read and find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Talk to my editor, she could probably let you know on this. (E/N: Since when did I ever disclaim anything for you?!) *shrugs* It was worth a try.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood in the bullpen debating with herself. She had heard Hotch on the plane telling Morgan about Hailey leaving and by the tone in his voice knew he wouldn't be going home tonight. Her debate was whether or not she should remind Hotch about her offer of the use of her guest room or just leave him and see if he comes on his own.

"Yo Prentiss."

Emily turned at Morgan's calling of her name. "Yeah?"

Morgan exchanged a look with JJ and Reid.

"We just called your name three times." Reid said.

Emily cursed. She hoped she hadn't been staring at Hotch's office. "Sorry, lost in thought. What's up?"

"We're gonna grab Garcia then head out for drinks, wanna come?" JJ asked.

Emily bit her lip. If she went out and Hotch showed up at her place she wouldn't be there and she knew there was no way they'd get him to come. Not right now. Before she could come up with a lie, Hotch's voice answered for her.

"Actually I have something I need to talk to Prentiss about." he said, standing in his office doorway.

Emily gave Hotch a confused look before facing the others again. "Sorry guys. Maybe next time."

The others nodded and left. Emily left her jacket and bag at her desk and made her way up to Hotch's office since he had gone back inside. She poked her head inside and knocked on the door.

"Hotch?" Emily said.

Hotch was looking out the window but motioned Emily into the room. Sensing this was going to be a private conversation, Emily stepped in and closed the door.

"How do you think we did today?" Hotch asked.

Emily crossed her arms and walked to Hotch's side. "Without Gideon you mean?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah without Gideon."

Emily nodded as well. "It was different but we still managed to catch our guy so I'd say we did really good. Gideon is going to be missed but we know we can survive without him."

Hotch turned to face Emily and both dropped their arms to their sides.

"I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay over the other night." Hotch said.

Emily shook her head. "Hotch I told you, we're family. You don't need to thank me."

Hotch cleared his throat. "You're right, we are family and if it's ok with you I'd like to talk about what happened with Hailey."

Feeling slightly bold, Emily took Hotch's hand and led him over to the couch in his office. Once they were sitting, Emily let his hand go.

"I'm listening." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan stopped Garcia as they walked through back into the bullpen. Morgan had forgotten something and Garcia offered to come with him. After telling Reid and JJ they'd meet them at the bar, the two headed back up to the BAU office. The reason that Morgan had stopped Garcia is because through Hotch's office window, they could see Hotch and Emily standing at the window, facing each other. Morgan had explained why Emily wasn't coming so it was that much of a shock. What was the shock was Emily taking Hotch's hand and leading him to the couch. From Morgan's desk, the two could see Emily and Hotch sit. Emily said something and then while looked at his hands, Hotch started talking.

"What do you think that's about?" Garcia asked quietly.

Morgan frowned. He wasn't sure if Hotch had told anyone else about Hailey but from the look on his face and on Emily's face, he'd bet she knew.

"I don't know, baby girl." Morgan said, hating that he was lying to Garcia but it was Hotch's business. "But whatever it is looks pretty serious."

They watched Emily reached out and rub Hotch's shoulder.

"I didn't think Hotch and Em were that close." Garcia said.

"Neither did I." Morgan said. "Come on Mama, Reid and JJ are waiting."

Taking Garcia's hand and giving his boss and friend one more look, Morgan led Garcia out of the bullpen and back to the elevator.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It sounds like she couldn't take the uncertainty of the job any more." Emily said. "It wasn't anything you did Hotch."

"I could have chosen a safer position." Hotch said. "I could have stayed a lawyer."

Emily nodded. "But you would have been unhappy right? Isn't that why you joined the Bureau? Joined the BAU?"

"But was it worth losing my family?" Hotch asked.

"You haven't lost them Hotch." Emily sighed as Hotch gave her a look. "Ok worst case you get divorced. That doesn't mean you loose them. You'll still get to see Jack. Sure not as often but you'll still see him. And you'll still see Hailey."

"Best case?" Hotch asked.

Emily took a breath. "Best case, she takes time to cool down and comes home. But and I hate to look at it this way, has Hailey ever done something out of the blue with no real reason?"

Hotch shook his head. "No she hasn't."

Emily could see continuing to talk about this, as much as Hotch needed to was not a good idea right now. Standing up, she motioned for Hotch to do the same.

"Come on, you can stay at my place again." Emily said. "I'll make some food and then you can sleep."

Hotch didn't bother fighting Emily. She went to get her bag and jacket while Hotch grabbed his then the two left the bullpen together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok we've seen Hotch open up to not only Gideon but Dave as well so having him open up to Emily isn't a stretch. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Okay, now my brain hurts. I'm gonna go lie down before she confuses me more. I've only seen three episodes of Criminal Minds!! And I've studied but that's beside the fact. Kisses~Sarah!!


End file.
